Naughty Love
by Appelsientje
Summary: Dawn, Ash and Brock meet up with May and Drew during a break before the Wallace Cup. May tells Dawn about her crush on Drew, but Drew and Dawn unexpectedly fall in love with each other. Mainly Belleshipping (Dawn x Drew), later on also Advanceshipping (May x Ash).
1. Chapter 1

Before you read the story: the personages are a bit older then in the real anime (like 12, 13 years old) and there are pokémons in this story, but the they are left out, so I won't write much about them. The same about the Wallace Cup itself, etc.

There doesn't happen much in this chapter, it's a sorta introduction =] Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Naughty Love - Chapter One<span>

It was finally there. The day where May waited so long on. The Wallace Cup was still far away, but for our friends it wasn't a bad idea to come earlier and take a break.

Dawn really had to relax after her recent losing streak. She, her little blue buddy Piplup and all her other Pokémon trained so hard, but they kept losing. She was happy they took a break, so she could clear her mind and try again at the Wallace Cup.

Dawn's traveling companion, Ash, was a powerful trainer and he would never leave without his best friend Pikachu. Ash decided to enter the Wallace Cup too, though he's not a coordinator. It could be a great experience anyways.

Their last travelling companion was Brock, he was the gym leader of Pewter City. He was a little bit older than the first two and was excellent in giving advice. He didn't enter the Wallace Cup, so he was their greatest supporter. He also was an awesome cook.

Ash, Dawn and Brock heard that May and Drew had also entered the Wallace Cup and contacted them to join their break. May came happily, while Drew was hesitating. Drew wasn't really best friends with the group. But, he could check May's Pokémon and her new combinations, in the case he has to fight against her. He didn't encounter her since Hoenn and May was a powerful trainer, so it would be safe to know how she was doing.

May herself arrived already some days ago and she had a really great time to see Ash and Brock again. May didn't know Dawn before, but after the first day they were best friends already. The two coordinators sure had a lot to tell and secrets to share, especially because they had a female companion and friend for once.

Now, they were all waiting for the ship arriving from Johto. Dawn looked around silently. She didn't saw the ship yet, but couldn't wait to see Drew. The green haired boy were May talked about so much. According to May, he was handsome, cool, romantic, teasing and so much more. Though she warned her he could be very annoying sometimes. Yeah… May had feeling for this green haired boy. Dawn thought it was very cute and hoped Drew had the same feelings for May.

The other two guys were also excited to see Drew and his Pokémon again, but surely not as excited as the two girls next to them. Ash and Brock really had no idea what was going through the girl's minds.

"There it is!" Ash suddenly yelled.

A big ship arrived. The gang walked towards it and waited for Drew. In the meantime Brock was searching for a restaurant in his guidebook, because it was time for diner. Ash's tummy was already making some serious noises.

After a while, Drew showed up. Ash, May and Brock started to wave and jump like idiots and Drew sighed. He already regretted the fact he accepted their invitation.

Dawn's breath stocked for a sec. There was something special about him. Sure, he was like what she expected, but still… Oh well... She tried to just not care about it.

"Hey Drew! How are you doing?" May asked when Drew was closer.

"Fine." He said shortly, softly smiling.

"And your Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we can talk later, we better first go eat something before it gets too late", Brock interrupted.

He was right, the blue sky slowly transformed into a black one and all the people went home. Brock ordered at the Pokémon Center Resort. A special Pokémon Center only for trainers and coordinators who wanted to take a break. Before, Dawn, May, Ash and Brock stayed in a normal Pokémon Center so they could still train their Pokémon a little bit to prepare for the Wallace Cup. Now they were totally ready for the Wallace Cup and had lots of free time to rest.

The group started to talk while going to the Pokémon Center Resort, only Dawn wasn't. She felt a bit awkward. She couldn't help it to stare at Drew all the time. He turned around from time to time, causing their eyes to meet. The pair of blue and green ones melted, and a grin appeared on both faces. Dawn knew this wasn't good at all, but it felt so right...

When the gang arrived at the Pokémon Center Resort, May realized she didn't introduce Dawn to Drew yet, but the blue-haired and green-haired coordinators both knew each other enough already. Sometimes one glance can say so much more than thousand words...

* * *

><p>If you liked it, review please, helpful critism is also welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty Love - Chapter Two

After their deluxe meal at the Pokémon Center resort, the gang went outside. One by one they showed their Pokémon with their new moves or combinations. Drew heard about Dawn's losing streak, and was quiet confused. That blue-haired girl had great style, just like her Pokémon. How could she lose so much?

While the two girls performed, Drew's eyes followed every single movement of Dawn's body and listened to every word Dawn said with her soft voice. It got him confused somehow. He tried to concentrate on Dawn's combinations and Pokémon, but failed. Every time he got distracted by Dawn's cute -short- dress, beautiful blue hair and her soft pink lips.

"So what do you think of Dawn?" Ash asked Drew enthusiastically.

"She's hot", he murmured dreamingly.

"What did you say?" Ash said, almost yelling. He looked around to see if Brock heard the same thing.

"… Uh, me? I just said she had a good style", Drew replied monotone.

"No you didn't", Brock laughed.

Drew grinned and looked up the other way, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Anyways, it's time to go to sleep. It's late." Brock said. Ash and Pikachu yawned and agreed.

The sky was totally black now. Luckily there were some big spots on the Pokémon Center Resort Park, if not you could see anything outside. The place was quiet. All the trainers and coordinators were probably already sleeping.

Piplup and Pikachu ran inside, followed by the little group of trainers and coordinators. No-one said a word. Everyone was lost in thoughts. The only one who wasn't confused was May, but she felt tension. There was something wrong, she just felt it.

May, Ash, Brock and Dawn entered the main building of the Pokémon Center Resort, but Drew stopped in front of the door.

"Guys, I want to discuss some combinations with Dawn, if you don't mind. We'll come later." Drew said. Dawn's breath fastened as she let out a confused 'huh?'. Drew smiled at her and his eyes comforted her, though she still had some doubts.

"Sure, we'll see you later", Brock said. Ash nodded and May weakly smiled. Dawn softly smiled back. Dawn knew Drew should be asking May to 'discuss some combinations' or whatever he planned to do.

Drew waited until Ash, Brock and May were out of view. Meanwhile, the blue-haired coordinator's legs began to shake, as many thoughts twisted around her head.

"Come with me", Drew whispered in her ear and took her hand. Dawn immediately began to blush. Luckily it was dark outside, so it was impossible to see her red cheeks.

While Drew silently pulled Dawn forward, she looked around. She saw the Pokémon Center Resort building and thought about May. She felt so much compassion. The blue-haired girl hated herself for having feelings for Drew, but she couldn't stop it. As long as May believes she's just discussing about combinations, everything's okay, right? No. Dawn was a good friend. She promised herself to refuse Drew, it would be so cruel if not. She just couldn't be more then friends with Drew. She pulled her hand out of Drew's soft grip. She regretted it immediately after, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Drew didn't react and walked further, Dawn following.

She was so confused. She thought Drew loved May. He gave her roses and teased her and everything. May loved Drew to. It was so perfect. Why did Drew take her away now, in the place of May? She just hoped he really wanted to discuss combinations… But she was smart enough to know it probably wasn't like that.

They arrived at a bench and both sat down. Dawn looked curiously at Drew. It was difficult to see his face in the dark, but his eyes were so clear. She melted again seeing his green eyes and blushed some more as she thought about everything that could happen right now.

She washed off the thoughts and looked down.

"Dawn, this is for you", he softly said. She sniffled a fluffy aroma coming her way. She felt a soft flower pushed on her nose. She took it in her hand and saw it was a rose. A pink one.

She thought about May who told her about all the red roses Drew gave her.

Though Dawn was really charmed with his gift, she took a deep breath.

"Why?" she said without any emotion. Drew was quiet.

"No reason. Just a gift." He replied.

Drew stayed quiet for a while and Dawn stared at her rose. Silence started.

Dawn couldn't wait anymore. She was so curious and confused about everything that happened and will happen. She took her courage and looked up, right in his eyes.

Drew looked back in her eyes and grinned. He came closer and softly put his hand around her waist.

Dawn's head spun. She couldn't think clear anymore.

This isn't right.

Before she realized, she slapped Drew right in the face and ran away. As fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Well, whadya think? Review please, helpful critism is also welcome!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Naughty Love - Chapter 3

The blue haired girl stared for several seconds at the three wooden doors in front of her. She tried to catch her breath as she listened carefully. Dawn wanted to make sure Drew didn't ran after her. She heard no-one and the darkness let her shiver. Some tears fell on the ground.

Dawn didn't know where to go. She shared a room with May, but the brunette would keep asking what happened if she saw Dawn like this. It was better to leave May out of this to prevent she finds out.

Dawn heard footsteps.

The next room was Drew's, but she didn't even dare to look at his door. The footsteps came closer and Dawn didn't had time to think more and quickly slipped into the third room.

"Dawn, what happened?" Brock asked surprised.

The room Brock was in was cozy and two parts could easily be separated. At the left side everything was neat and proper. At the other side of the room several clothes were thrown on the floor and all sorts of stuff laid around. Ash was in the bed, slightly snoring, with Pikachu next to him. He didn't look like waking up, fortunately. Ash isn't really the right person for these sort of problems.

"Dawn?" Brock tried again as he put away his book he was reading and got off his bed.

Dawn realized she just stood there looking around without saying a word.

"It's Drew…" she breathed out.

"…What did he to you?" Brock asked concerned as he lead Dawn to the couch.

Brock took a seat next to her and gave her a box of tissues. The couch was made of wood and also the pillows had brown prints on it. It did fit with the rest of the room, which was also made of brown elements and wooden furniture.

"Dr..Drew made a m..move on me", she sniffled. The scene replayed in her head, and a soft smile appeared on her face. She loved Drew so much. But her smile immediately disappeared as she thought about everything else. She loved and hated him so much.

"Drew is a jerk, he betrayed May!" Dawn continued. "How could he do that? Making May go crazy over him and then cheat on her?" Dawn sure was upset. She had to forget Drew, he was just a player. How could she ever like him…

"Technically Drew and May never did confess and they never were a couple, so that doesn't make him a cheater and he didn't betray May either." Brock replied.

Dawn thought about what Brock said and calmed down a bit.

"Oh Brock, I don't know what to do. I feel so extremely sorry for May. May just told me she loved Drew so much and what happened between them. I feel so mixed up!"

"Wait, Dawn. One important thing… Do you like Drew?" Brock said, looking in Dawn's eyes.

"…Yes… I think I do", she stuttered laying her head into a pillow.

Brock smiled, but also felt terribly sorry for May. He was so convinced that Drew loved May back then. It was so cute and he secretly hoped they'll finally would become a couple, but unfortunately they didn't.

Thinking about Drew… At first, Drew indeed looked like an heartless jerk. He wasn't unknown and had many fan girls. Plus, he was arrogant and cocky the whole time. But, while knowing him better, they realized he wasn't like that.

"I know what you think, Dawn. But Drew isn't a bad person. He does really care and I'm sure he's got a story behind what he did. I don't think he's doing this just for fun, believe me." Brock said.

Dawn stayed quiet and nodded. She washed off the negative thoughts about Drew and took a deep breath.

"And now?" Dawn asked softly.

"Now you should go to bed and get some rest. Tomorrow you can think calmly about what you want to do. It's your choice, though I'm always there if you want to talk", Brock smiled.

"Thank you so much Brock", Dawn replied smiling and suddenly hugged him. Brock was surprised and laughed.

Dawn went to her own room and silently got into her bed. She didn't want to wake May or Piplup up.

May… Dawn took another breath. May would be so upset. Dawn would be the worst friend ever. Maybe the brunette would never forgive her and it'll ruin their friendship forever.

Then her thoughts went to Drew. Maybe she had to know him better first. She only knew him for some hours… but she fell in love so hard. The blue haired girl never felt such a strong feeling before. It was overwhelming and she felt so much sadness by the thought maybe she better had to leave him.

She began to hesitate. Maybe Drew had a good reason for doing what he did. But then the same could happen to her...

Ough… This is so hard. She knew she'd better get to sleep, but she couldn't. She was too hyped up.

Dawn thought and thought, and finally made an decision.

_Sorry Drew, I can't do this. We'd better just stay friends. It will be better for everyone and it'll make things a lot easier. I hope you understand…  
>PS: Remember always that…I <em>_like you._

"I'm so sorry, Drew" she whispered as she shoved the note under his door.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading :) Sorry if this chapter sucked a bit, since not much happened<br>Tell me in a review whadya think and like always - helpful critism is welcome!

One more thing: Would you like it if May would be paired up with someone? If yes, with who? It would help me if you write your opinions in a review or PM.  
>Just a random question, to get an idea :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Naughty Love – Chapter 4

"Damn." was the first word Dawn breathed out.

Her pokétch indicated 8 o'clock, it was morning. Dawn buried herself back into her sheets, not wanting to get up. She couldn't even hold her eyes open for more than five seconds. She barely slept.

She heard several Starly's sweetly sing joyful songs outside. Not only the Starly's sung, another voice came from the bathroom. It was May, the brunette Dawn shared a room with. The blue-haired girl smiled, even if she felt so terribly bad, not to mention absolutely tired. At least she did the right thing. That was the only positive thing to think of. Dawn should be proud, but she wasn't. Her feelings for Drew were way more stronger and she regretted her action more and more.

Several scenes passed through her mind. Drew so close to her. This feeling she had. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to wrap her arms around this green haired boy. He was so sweet, every word he said with his amazing voice kept replaying in my head. Then her slapping him. She never had regretted something so badly…

She didn't want to see Drew now. After her note… What will his reaction be? Can they still be friends? Will she be able to talk normally to him? Will he hate her?

"Daaaawn, it's time to wake up!" May screamed enthusiastically.

The brunette was all dressed up and looked great. Her eyes sparkled and her whole body was full of energy. Dawn otherwise wouldn't even think of how her hair looked like. Piplup sure had a lot to fix today.

"Brock texted me they're already at breakfast… Ash was hungry." May laughed. After Dawn got up and eventually fixed her hair, then they leaved their little bungalow. Dawn shivered as they walked to the breakfast. She was nervous, really nervous. She was thinking of ways to avoid Drew, but she knew that she couldn't hide for him forever.

"Oh Dawn, I can't wait to see Drew! This day's going to be great!"May broke the silence and smiled.

There it was again. A enormous wave of compassion hit the blunette. The feeling was so strong she almost had to puke. She wanted to run away from all this crap, leaving everything behind.

May spotted the guys shortly after as she smiled widely and ran towards them. Dawn faked a smile too and walked to the table_. Crap. The only place left was next to Drew._

Their eyes crossed and Drew nodded. Afterwards he stood up with his plate and went to the buffet, clearly avoiding Dawn's sight.

Dawn sighed silently and yawned as she sat at the table. She didn't know if she had to feel relieved or not.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Ash asked her when he saw May ran after Drew.

"No, I'm not hungry", Dawn said. She tried to sound happy, but her smile immediately disappeared.

"Is everything okay Dawn?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said as she faked another smile.

"But-" May started, but Brock pulled at her arm.

"Don't worry. Maybe she just didn't sleep well." Brock whispered to May, loud enough for Dawn to hear. The blunette smiled grateful at him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ash asked when Drew and May returned.

"I thought about doing some shopping and I heard the shopping center here is fantastic!" Brock said.

"Yeah I think we all have to buy a new contest outfit too!" The brunette replied. Ash, Dawn and Drew nodded as the group prepared themselves for a day of shopping.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaah NOTHING happened here D: &amp; it's soooo terribly short :s I just wanted to post SOMETHING :( I want to show I'm not dead and I really want to write more, and I promise I'm gonna write more as soon as I can! I have vacation now, so I'm gonna start right after I posted this =]<p>

Please review? Tell me what you think, reviews are amazingly good for motivation ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Naughty Love - Chapter 5

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed as he used his last energy for a final run. Pikachu followed him and they raced toward the shopping entrance. Once they had arrived, they hugged the building with their arms widely spread against the wall.

"It's amazing!" May said excited. The shopping domain was enormous; several huge buildings, little shops, cozy restaurants, superb-looking bars and beautiful parks could be seen.

"It's not only a shopping center, it's more like a whole city" Dawn added and smiled as she thought at how many clothes she could find there. Clothes and shops made her always smile whatever her mood was.

"It was worth it, huh?" Brock grinned. Every member of the group gave him an angry face. They were all quiet exhausted after their walk of two ours. Brock pretended that it only would take 10 minutes, so according to him using the shopping train would be useless. Unfortunately, Brock was wrong.

"This would be as nice if we would have taken the train" Drew smirked.

"Hmmm… Let's forget about that, at least we're here now", Brock replied quickly. "Shall we go to a little coffee shop?" He added, mainly to change the subject.

"As long as there is food!" Ash said enthusiastically. The others happily agreed and they took place at a modern, high green table with high soft stools.

All the walls in the building were also painted in a soft green color with big white electronic signboards on the walls. Everything was really modern and new; there were also computer cafés and technology shops. The halls were decorated with many wonderful plants which really fit the place. Least but not least, several red colored benches filled the halls. Many people strolled around through the big halls causing the place to be quiet noisy. A wide mix of different voices, laughs and shoes of walking people echoed through the hallways. Luckily for the visitors the cafés and shops themselves were calm.

Dawn stared around. She had been talking to May during the whole way while she tried to ignore Drew as much as possible. That was easy in every case; Drew told Brock and Ash about his adventures in Kanto. She still felt uncomfortable though and she hoped she wouldn't feel like this until the Wallace Cup.

From times at times they shared a look, and she could have sworn sometimes she saw a little smile on his face. Or maybe she wanted that so much that she just imaginated him having that smile on his lips.

He confidently talked about the new opponents he met at Kanto, and if they were strong, what Pokémon they had and how he had defeated the most of them. He looked a strong adversary; she had to watch out for him. His tactic sounded good and the training he gave to his Pokémon looked very strict, hard and severe.

She sighed. She didn't care about who was strong of against who she had to battle. She didn't care if Drew had strong Pokémon, she didn't care if he had new tactics. She didn't give a shit for the Wallace cup anymore.

She surprised herself. Not to mention she felt very ashamed. What happened to her? How on earth couldn't she not care about her contests? The contest, those things she worked so hard for. Those contest she loved so much!

She felt Piplup who was doing a nap in her arms. Thinking about it, she still did care. She did care a lot. But, there was something else she cared more about. So much more.

Obviously, it was Drew. She couldn't have any doubts anymore. She had a crush on Drew, and not just a small one. She bit on her lip and wondered why she had to be the one in this tough situation.

"Whaaaat?"

Dawn almost spilled her coffee as a loud voice got her out of her endless thoughts.

"The world's going to end in 2012?" May exclaimed, pulling the magazine she bought in a shop nearby closer to her face. She held it tight, being half in shock.

"Nonsense", Drew smirked.

Dawn looked around in confusion, recovering from her mini heart attack caused by May.

"Good morning, Dawn", Ash joked, getting a slight angry smile back.

"But the calendar of the Maya's ends this year", May continued anxiously.

"Uh well, it's not true. The world should already have reached its end a billion times according to all those sort of rumors. Scientists have already proved that this isn't true, so, there'll happen nothing", Dawn replied, as she took a slurp of her coffee, which she really needed.

"Yeah, Dawn's right", Drew said, also taking a slurp of his coffee as he gave a self-confident look at Dawn.

The blunette felt her face slightly glowing and got a small smile on her lips.

"But it's written in this magazine!" May replied desperately without leaving her eyes off the article.

Dawn let out a chuckle, she thought the way May was so desperate was kind of funny.

"You really have to be May to believe that", Drew replied while he gave Dawn a sarcastic she-is-so-naïve-look. The two shared a laugh and soon the blunette felt more comfortable.

"People? Shall we go shopping now?" Brock suggested smiling. Everyone eventually had finished their coffee and/or cake and was ready to do some shopping.

"Yes! There's also a plan right there," May said, indicating a signboard attached at the wall of the shopping hallway.

May, Drew, Ash, Pikachu and Piplup walked into the crowd. Dawn was about to leave too, but she felt a hand gripping her shoulder and she turned around.

"How are you feeling?" Brock asked concerned, but smiling.

"Uhm… I'm okay I guess." Dawn replied softly.

"That's good to hear. I'm here if anything goes wrong." He said.

Dawn nodded grateful.

"You know Dawn, even if you don't want Drew to be your boyfriend, he still can become your friend. You've only met yesterday so I think you guys don't really know each other so good…yet", Brock added smiling.

"That's true. Where will you be this afternoon?" the blunette answered.

"I will just hang around a bit; exploring the place, searching for some cooking stuff, and looking for interesting activities for the next few days too. With some luck I'll also find a Jenny or Joy!" Brock said, dreaming off at his last thought, which made Dawn laugh.

Maybe the shopping day won't be as bad as she thought, Dawn concluded while she finally began to feel better and smile.

* * *

><p>You've just read the longest chapter of this story (for the moment ;)) :D That means I'm still active ^^<p>

Review and tell me everything you think, reviews keep me writing :) big thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there (non-)belleshippers! I'm back :D And it's time for some action! Or better: a sweet belleshipping moment =3 (I taught chapter 3, 4 and 5 were a bit boring; everything went sooo slooooooow.) Enjoy ^^ (and review? :P please? *begs on her knees*) Anyways, let's shoot :D

* * *

><p><span>Naughty Love – Chapter 6<span>

*Ding Dong – Attention please; the shopping center is closing in an our.*

"Well, this sure was a fun day, don't you think?" the blue-haired coordinator asked amused.

The shopping day had come to his end as Drew and Dawn were sitting on a bench somewhere in the enormous shopping building. The center was overcrowded, but they had found a relative quiet place to take a rest. Several benches were put around a beautiful fountain and the place was decorated with many plants.

Unlike all the shopping halls, the walls there were painted white. There were enormous windows with a magnificent sight at a park outside.

But; the most beautiful thing was the sunset. It was evening and a wide red glow filled their peaceful place on the second floor.

Drew and Dawn soon had, accidentally or not, lost the other members of the group, and they had been spending the whole day together. At first they planned to search for the others, but since the center was so big and everyone was about to split up anyways, they decided to just stay by themselves.

"Indeed. A wonderful day with a wonderful girl," Drew grinned and gave her a playful wink.

After this day of shopping, the two coordinators really knew each other a lot better. They talked and laughed a lot and had an amazing time together – just under friends. But, of course, she wasn't able to control her blushing and felt her cheeks reddening.

"Drew, remember -" Dawn started, but her mouth got covered up by drew's hand.

Drew's hand. It was so soft. It smelled like beautiful red roses in the pure nature. How much did she want him to softly take her hand in his; and holding it the whole day long.

"-we're just friends and nothing more than that', Drew said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Right. Only friends. She repeated that sentence at least hundred times, with Drew always sarcastically saying it along with her.

"You're getting annoying, Dawn" he added as he glared at her, laughing.

Dawn pushed him aside with a soft stomp.

"Is that it?" Drew smirked.

"Drew!" Dawn said as she gave him a stronger kick. Drew almost fell off the bench, but was able to recover quickly.

"Well, I think I should not expect too much from a girl like you", he said while he nonchalantly pulled his clothes at their right place.

"That was pretty decent, Drew, I've almost kicked you on the floor!" Dawn replied.

Drew looked at her with a really self-assured, warning look.

"Then show me what you've got, mister Drew," the blunette added.

"Hmmm", Drew murmured as he took both Dawn's arms and softly pulled them towards him.

Dawn just followed Drew's gentle movements. Drew pulled her arms, and her following body, so close to him that he made her fall with her head on his shoulder.

Before she had realized, and her body leaned on his. Her head was well placed on his shoulder. She felt Drew's chest silently moving up and down. His heartbeat was calm and controlled, but it was taking speed. Her heart on the other hand was making front and back flips.

Suddenly Drew pulled his head closed to her, whispering: "I don't hurt any girls."

Her green sparkling eyes looked at her so sweetly…

Dawn didn't reply. She felt like exploding, since Drew didn't let her go immediately. His body was so soft, his heartbeat so calming. Soon her own body started to relax and she enjoyed every seconds in Drew's arms more and more.

"Drew?" she murmured.

"Friends can hug", he smiled.

Dawn smiled too. She gave a small peek around. Suddenly her eyes crossed those of a guy sitting several benches away from them. As soon as she caught him glaring, he quickly looked away with a busted expression on his face.

Dawn frowned. No way she was going to disturb this amazingly sweet moment by telling Drew about some random guy. Her thoughts about the dude fade away like snow under the sun as Drew wrapped his arms some more around her back. She closed her eyes and wished this could last forever, but unfortunately he let her go as soon as he had taken her.

The blunette felt her cheeks being bright red. Drew smiled at her, with her smiling back. She saw a little blush on his face too, unless she just imagined that. It's nothing like Drew. He's the cool and calm type… But those can be in love too?

Dawn looked around. The shopping was exactly the same as… She didn't knew – thirty seconds ago? It was still the same huge shopping center with the overcrowd halls and the beautiful sunset, but where did this peeking guy go?

It's weird. She saw him some seconds ago and he didn't look like he was about to leave, but now this strange dude just had disappeared…

* * *

><p>So? You liked it? Hit the review button, then you're really cool :p No, no. No obligations. *still sitting on her knees*<p>

ONE MORE THING: If you want, give me also your opinions about advanceshipping (May x Ash) and about a shipping I don't even know the name of (May x Barry) :D


	7. Chapter 7

I have nothing to say, just read :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Ooh Drew…"Dawn murmured. She had her eyes closed. Her mouth was covered by Drew's green jacket as her nose was enjoying its trip through all Drew's wonderful scents. She smelled fresh washed clothes and natural body smell, mixed with a bit of perfume.<em>

_"Dawn, I love you so much…" Drew whispered while wrapping his arms even tighter around her waist. Dawn cuddled deeper into Drew's soft, comfortable arms. He started to softly curl her hair around his finger. The feeling of pleasure rushed around her whole body while every single touch drove her stomach crazy._

"Dawn? Wake up!"

"Huhmm...?" Dawn murmured. She felt a hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her body.

"It's almost dinner time." Dawn slightly opened her eyes and saw May sitting in front of her bed.  
>She sat on her knees and friendly patted Dawn's back.<br>Dawn smiled at her friend, followed by a confused look.

"You've fallen asleep." May explained and laughed. "Shopping is exhausting. "

Dawn suddenly felt sad. Her dream… Her dream was only a dream. This would never happen in real life… She sighed and closed her eyes again. She wished she could stay in her bed forever.

"How was your shopping day with Drew? Do you two get along?" May questioned after a while of silence.

"Hmm… He's okay" Dawn replied softly.

"You don't seem enthusiastic about my crush, huh?" Dawn was relieved. Looks like May hadn't remarked anything past days.

"I'm just tired', Dawn said as she laughed weakly.

"I like him so much. He's so adorable! I want him so badly…" May squealed. Dawn slowly got herself ready while May was doing a monologue.  
>Dawn's heart was again filled with compassion, knowing that her crush didn't love the brunette back.<br>Suddenly she also felt ashamed about her hug-thing with Drew earlier. Yes, it was just a friend-hug, but nonetheless. The blunette took a deep breath and tried not to look into the brown-haired coordinators eyes. She was still scared May eventually would remark something.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?" Dawn replied. A nervous feeling appeared in her stomach.

"Do you think I make a chance? You know… Drew and I…"  
>Although Dawn was relieved May didn't ask what she feared for, she gasped.<p>

"Well…I think you two would make a really cute couple." Dawn said softly.

"Really?" May grinned, jumping up and down in excitement.  
>Dawn felt so much pain. She tried to fake a smile and then she awkwardly looked around.<p>

Once she looked at the window, her eyes widened as a shiver crossed her whole body.  
>"This isn't possible…" Dawn whispered to herself. Her breath fastened.<p>

"Is something wrong?" May asked curiously.

"There was a man, looking at us through the window…"

"Oh, I'll better close it then." May said, frowning at Dawn, indicating her to give more information.

"He was grinning and he quickly walked away right when I spotted him, it was scary…"

"Eww, we have a stalker," May concluded disgusted.

"But one more thing. I think I saw him earlier. At the shopping center. " Dawn whispered

"No way."

"I'm quite sure about it…" Dawn replied, staring at the window.

"Let's tell Brock." May decided as she pulled Dawn out of their room.

* * *

><p>"Well, this stalker might like you, Dawn", Drew grinned.<br>Everybody was filling themselves with the delicious food of the Pokémon Center resort.

"Drew, this is serious." May replied.

"As long as he doesn't steal our food, this is delicious!" Ash murmured with his mouth filled with food.

"Now I consider my input being more valuable then Ash's." Drew said laconically as he rolled his eyes. Both May and Dawn faced Brock, wondering what he was going to say about this.

"Don't worry. We're here to protect you guys, nothing will happen." Brock smiled.  
>Brocks advice always made them stop panicking. The girls quickly forgot about it and a lengthy conversation about the upcoming came up.<p>

"Guys, I'm going to the restroom', Dawn said when she had finished her meal. The others nodded. She stood up and walked out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Well, I might use Pikachu during the first round." Ash told the group.<p>

"Yeah, his attacks are really powerful. That can be useful." Drew said.

"With the right combinations you can make something beautiful!" May said. The group agreed.

"By the way, why is Dawn taking so long?" Brock wondered as he looked around.

"I was wondering too. She left ten minutes ago." May concluded after watching her Pokétch.

"I'll take a look. You guys are still eating anyways." Drew nonchalantly flipped his hair and left the table.

* * *

><p>Drew almost reached the restrooms. The hallway was quiet, Drew could hear his own footsteps. Coming closer, he heard two voices. One was absolutely Dawn's. Also the other voice sounded familiar. His normally cool and relaxed mind made place for a bit of curiosity as he walked further.<p>

When he entered the restroom, the two faces looked up.

"Harley?"

* * *

><p>Soo, I hope you liked it :) I finally had some inspiration :D &amp; Hit the review button!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I'm still alive :D & I'm sorry the chapter is quite short :/ but something is better than nothing :D  
>So just read it ! :)<p>

* * *

><p>"What is this moron doing with you?" The green-haired coordinator asked.<p>

"I'm just talking with your new girlfriend" Harley grinned, giving her a nasty look.  
>He pulled her closer to him by grabbing her arm. Dawn looked very uneasy with this.<p>

"Leave her alone." Drew snapped at him as he snatched Dawn at his side.

"How many girlfriends have you hooked up with yet? Two, three a week, maybe?" Harley laughed, winking at Dawn.

The teenager in front of her had long curvy purple colored hair. He was wearing a green jacket and dark green pants. He was surely longer and probably also a little bit older then her. His gaze emitted sleaze and astuteness. Dawn shivered. She took Drew's arm and cuddled herself to safety.

"Who is this creep?" She asked. Maybe he was their stalker!

"What are you doing here? What did you do with Dawn?" Her green haired companion inquired.

"I'd rather ask what _you_did with her, you nasty little player. I wonder what May will do if she finds out?" Harley grinned again. He seemed to enjoy the situation very, very much.

"Don't tell May please" Dawn softly said, looking at the carpet underneath her feet. They were still standing in front of the toilettes. The place was quiet en there were no people passing by.

"Don't dare." Drew sharply said.

"Even if you do so, we can simply say you'd been lying…" Dawn concluded.  
>She was proud of herself to say this in front of this strange creature in front of them, though she was too scared to look into Harley's eyes.<p>

"Yeah." Drew reassured her.

Harley stayed quiet and putted his hand in his pocket, and took some stuff out. In one hand he had something that looked like a piece of paper, and a lighter. In the other hand he had a little box.

Drew's eyes widened as Harley took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Yes. I smoke, Drew." Harley laughed. "You wanna try?"

The air immediately smelled awfully bad and the young people's lungs got filled with black smoke.

Drew didn't answer.

"Look at this." Harley said. He sounded a lot more serious than before. He showed the piece of paper he was holding.

It was a picture. It didn't took long before they realized it was a picture of them, hugging. On the seats at the shopping center.

"Harley, shit!" Drew exclaimed as he tried pull the paper out of his hand, which hadn't any chance.

"All I want is a favor, Drew." Harleys playful eyes turned into severe ones. Dawn squeezed Drew's arm while her breath fastened.

"What is it, Harley?" Drew said self-assured. Dawn could feel him shaking a bit though.

Harley took a deep cigarette breath and blew all of the smoke into Drew's face. The young coordinators coughed and quickly waved it away.

"You smelled that? It isn't normal tobacco, you know. It's a joint. Drugs."

Harley stopped talking and took another deep breath. "I want you to find me some. Quickly."

"You're insane!" Drew shouted.

"If you can, I'll burn your picture." He continued as if he hadn't heard Drew."If you can't… You're in deep trouble."

He took one last deep breath and smashed his cigarette on the carpet underneath them. Afterwards he gave them one last dreadful glare and walked away.

Both coordinators eyes followed him until he got out of sight. A deep silence passed. Dawn was still clenched at Drew's arm, both didn't move. The cigarette smoke was still in the air.

"Wow." Dawn began. "I can't barely believe what happened…"

Drew looked at her and frowned.

"Who was that guy?" she continued.

"Harley, I've met him some years ago. I don't understand. Back then he wouldn't even touch a normal cigarette." He told her.

"It seems confusing… So he wants us to search drugs for him?" Dawn concluded.

"Guess so…" the boy said, being a bit lost in thoughts.

"Pathetic."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! :) Yes, I'm still alive ^^ I'm sorry that I took so long… Being busy + writer's block = slow me…  
>Buuut I suddenly had some inspiration :D sorry for the short chapter… and sorry for all the errors that are probably still in it :(<br>Forgive me please? :)  
>Enjoy! :D<p>

* * *

><p><span>Naughty love – Chapter 9<span>

Another tear found a place on the blue haired coordinators pillow. Another sigh escaped out of her mouth. The soft, white blanket covered her whole body, head inclusive, as a protection from the harsh world.

Dawn's head was a total mess. She loved this green haired boy with her whole heart. His dazzling eyes, breathtaking personality, lovely scent... She wished he was here to take her in his arms, dry of her tears and make her forget their problems.

But he wasn't there. He wasn't even allowed to be there. She sighed again. Of course that shitty Harley guy had to make things worse… Where were they supposed to find weed?

Maybe it was better to just tell May… But that will ruin their friendship forever. May was such a sweet girl, she could easily become her best friend, they just fitted so well… It would never happen… What girl would want to be friends with someone as cruel as her… She sighed again.

She was so fucking tired of this whole situation.  
>Then another tear. A loud sound. Someone running towards me.<p>

"Dawn!" a familiar voice exclaimed while the silhouette pulled the blanket off her. Dawn's heartbeat raced thousand times faster than normally, as her body shivered at what she saw.

May. A fucking scaring May. Bloodshot eyes full of anger, fists clenched and black mascara, mixed with tears, on her cheeks.. For a second the blunette had expected May to take her neck in her hands, choking her until she had no air left.

Unexpectedly, May collapsed in the blue haired coordinators arms, and began to cry even more than she already was. Dawn was speechless, not to mention completely astonished.

May's eye caught the tissue box lying on Dawn's bed, rubbed a tissue in her face and seemed to calm down a bit. Dawn was still totally bemused while May was, kind of awkwardly, laying on top of Dawn.

"I'm sorry" May said when she eventually got up, sitting next to Dawn on the bed.  
>"Uhm.. It's okay?" Dawn replied softly.<p>

"I just bumped into Harley." May began softly. Dawn's eyes widened as her heartbeat increased again.

"He told me… That he saw.. D-Drew. W-with another.. fucking girl" May sniffled. "Hugging.. Like a couple…" she continued as Dawn saw the madness in May's eyes return. Dawn shivered as she waited on the end of the story.

"He didn't want to tell me who it was. But if I ever find her… Fuck! I want to hit her so hard!" May angrily said. Dawn felt fear racing through every part in her body. She had never expected such a furious May.

Several minutes passed as they both silently sat on the bed.

Suddenly Dawns fear turned into an unexpected anger. She loved Drew. Drew loved her. Why the fuck can't they be together. What the fuck gives May the right to stop them.

"May." Dawn began calmly.

"Yes?" the brunette replied.

"You are an idiot."

"Excuse-me?" May angrily replied.

"How is that girl supposed to know he's your crush." Dawn sharply said.

"What!" May screamed.

"He's not your property!" Dawn exclaimed angrily.

"I'm heartbroken and you call me an idiot… You're the worst friend ever!"

After that, May ran out of the room as some more hopeless tears fell on Dawn's pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back guys! alive & kicking! :)  
>Warning: this chapter contains advanceshipping. :D <p>

* * *

><p><span>Naughty Love Chapter 10<span>

"You've done so well!" the black haired boy exclaimed as he hugged his beloved Pikachu.  
>"Pika pika!" the little yellow mouse smiled happily.<p>

"You did well yourself, Ash! I saw some amazing combinations." Brock added whilst retiring his own Pokémon. The trainer and breeder had just finished an intensive training on the big field next to the resort. All combinations and moves went great, so they both decided to relax during the rest of the day.

"Where are the others?" Brock was concerned. They hadn't seen them since breakfast.

"I don't know." Pikachu jumped on his hat and looked around curiously.  
>"Pika!" His tiny yellow paw pointed towards a girl sitting at the side of the training field.<p>

"Is that May?" Brock wondered  
>"I can't see it either, she's too far. I will take a look, okay?" Ash proposed. Brock nodded.<br>"I'm going to the resort to search Dawn and Drew."The breeder walked away as Ash walked towards this girl he hoped was May.

As the young trainer, accompanied by his Pikachu, approached the girl, he already thought about the delicious meal they were about to have and about the awesome contest coming up. He couldn't wait to show everyone his own moves and combinations. He didn't expect to win though; Drew, May and Dawn were much more experienced and they also had some awesome combinations. He now was close to the girl who was clearly May and waved.

"May! Come here!"

The brunette was sitting on the ground with her arms around her legs, looking at the ground. When Ash called her, she looked up shortly, but then looked back down.

"Why isn't she coming?" he wondered as he ran further towards her. He then saw May sobbing and became really worried. Since May was still not paying attention to him, he placed himself on the ground next to May and looked at her attentively.

"May? What's wrong?"

"… Nothing. I'm okay," The brunette sighed as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Come on, you can tell me", he insisted.

"You won't understand, Ash…"  
>"I can try."<br>"Um… I guess. So um…" A little silence fell.  
>"I have sort of a crush on Drew, you might already have noticed…" she continued.<br>"Really? I didn't notice at all , actually…" both Pikachu and May rolled their eyes.  
>"I saw Harley today and he told me he saw Drew with another girl…"<br>"So…?"  
>"They were hugging, Ash…" May said as she sobbed again.<br>"Oh…" The boy didn't know what to say. He just gave May a tissue as Pikachu jumped on her lap to comfort her. After they had sit in silence next to each other, Ash spoke:  
>"Drew always looked like a sort of player to me…"<br>The brunette looked up curiously.  
>"You know, players are really good at manipulating girls' feelings… Sometimes these girls think that they are in love, but in reality they're just charmed and they like the attention they get. So they don't really love him."<br>" I guess that could be right… Heck, when did you get this mature, Ash?"

"I'm not, Brock told me that", Ash grinned as he thought about the 'serious talk' he recently had with Brock.

"He also told me there are plenty of waterpokémon in the sea", he continued.  
>"Brock sure did a great job", the brunette chuckled.<br>"I'm sure you will find a guy that really loves you and cares about you, May. You deserve it. Everything will be all right!" Ash smiled as he put his hand on May's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. The way he acted really made her speechless. His chocolate brown eyes were full of enthusiasm, but also showed so much worry, that she couldn't do anything but smile.

* * *

><p>Don't worry guys, belleshipping will still be the main shipping in this story.<p>

Did you like it? :D Tell meeee! I wanna knoooow :) (it makes me happyyy :D)

Helpful criticism is also more than welcome!

Oh and I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year! :D


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so slow, sorry guys. Life's getting in the way. This cute pairing never gets old though so here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy! :) 

Naughty love - chapter 11

"We'll sneak out at midnight and meet up in front of the reception, okay?"

"Okay."

The green haired boy softly smiled, but anyone could see the huge disappointment in his emerald orbs. As Drew left, Dawn entered her room and immediately got into bed. She just wanted to close her eyes and forget about everything for a while. She still had all her clothes and make-up on, but she couldn't care less about it. She felt extremely sad, hopeless, ashamed and nervous at the same time; she simply was a mess.

Drifting off to sleep had never been that hard. Thousands of different thoughts, emotions and impressions wandered around her brain, and the growing headache didn't help either.

The other girl in the room suddenly let out a snore. May. Ugh. Dawn really regretted their fight. Her friend, or ex-friend, didn't do anything wrong. This girl was so gentle and their friendship was becoming a very special one. The dinner they had together was awkward to say the least. Both girls just quietly stared into their own dish as the three guys tried to keep up a quite forced conversation about the upcoming battles. Despite this really displeasing tension during dinner, the conversation she had with Drew was even more depressing.

_"Maybe it's better to just let everything go. Everything was perfectly fine before we met. No fights, no secrets, no problems.'_ _ Dawn nervously said. Her heart fell into pieces. The truth is, since the day she met him, she couldn't think of anything but Drew. Yes, her life was okay before she met him, but that guy just made her the happiest girl ever and made the world look like the most beautiful place in the universe._

_Drew couldn't believe what he heard and stayed quiet for a little while._

_"O-okay." He couldn't say anything else and felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes._

_"But if May sees the picture, there will still be trouble… I guess we just have to find some weed and then everything will be back to normal, right?"_

_"What! Are you sure, Dawn? Do you trust Harley?" Drew exclaimed._

"_I do, he's just addicted so he'll destroy the picture when we bring him some weed. I don't know where to find weed though."_

_"I guess that makes sense. There are some parties in the resort so we might find something there." Drew suggested._

* * *

><p>"Dawn! We need to go!" a whispering voice caused Dawn to slowly wake up and open her eyes. As she yawned, she quickly realized that the voice came from the green haired coordinator standing at the entrance of her pitch dark bedroom. When she checked her phone, she saw it was already 1am.<p>

"I fell asleep! I'm sorry", Dawn whispered so her companion wouldn't wake up.

"It's okay. I got the address of a club close by." He replied.

The two of them quietly left the room and headed off to the club, but they didn't realize that a certain brown-haired girl wasn't asleep at all…

* * *

><p>I'm very grateful for those who are (still) followingreading/reviewing my story :) you are the best!


End file.
